Demon and Beast
by Honekoneko2
Summary: this is a Hunter x Hunter story that me and my sister made and i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunter x hunter 2011 and i only own the story**

**so lets get on with it**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**Name: Rin Yukishiro**

**Hair: white-silverish**

**Eye: Right eye: Dark Blue, Left eye: dark yellow**

**Family: Akari Yukishiro**

**Skin-tone: ivory**

**personality: quiet, have a dark side**

**Nen: Transmuter**

* * *

**Name: Akari Yukishiro**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eye: Right eye: Green, Left eye: Red**

**Family: Rin Yukishiro**

**Skin-tone: ivory**

**Personality: active, happy go-lucky**

**Nen: Manipulator**


	2. Chapter 2: Past Meetings

**Disclaimer: we do not own Hunter x Hunter **

**i should tell you that this is when their kids**

**oh and if you wanna know how they look like just search in google for 'Vanilla and Chocola' and it's not the one in 'Sugar sugar rune' okay**

**PS. i do not own vanilla or chocola and i'm also changing their personalities so if you're searching for them just look how they look like **

**'**

**Chapter 2: Past Meetings**

**Rin's POV**

**I'm currently working at the Zoldyck family estate as an apprentice butler and i'm new **

**if you're wondering what i'm wearing now is that i'm wearing a Black-white stripes T-shirt and on top of it is a Black jacket the sleeves are longer than my arm and it has a hoodie and i'm also wearing black baggy pants.**

" so your only family member is your sister" Zebro said

"...yes" i said, we were walking for awhile after that Zebro brought me to a girl named Canary

"Canary this person will be helping you from now on, you're going to change post with her now and then" Zebro told Canary

"Okay" she said, Zebro walked back to his post

"my name is Canary, what's yours?" she talked to me

"... my name is Rin Yukishiro" i said

we started walking inside and met a boy with silver hair

Canary bowed down a little to the silver haired boy

"Killua-sama this is Rin, she's another apprentice butler" Canary said

"are you new?"he said

"..yes" i said in a monotone voice

"Rin, this is your employer Killua-sama"Canary said

i bowed slightly and said " hi " with an expressionless face

Canary slightly sweat drop at my reaction

"did you need something?" Killua said

"i'm just introducing her" Canary said

"..you can call me Rin if you want" i looked at Canary then i looked back at killua and said " it's nice to meet you Killua-sama" i said

"don't be so formal just call me killua" he said

"..am i allowed to do that?" i said in a monotone voice but a little bit curiosity in my voice

"sure" he said

"okay...Killua" just as i finished my calling his name a sudden attack came my way but i dodged it

"how dare you call him that when you're just a servent" a woman's voice said

i looked at her and beside her was a boy with black hair and then i just looked at the woman

then she said "Canary go back to your post"

"yes" Canary said and then she gave me a 'sorry' look and went back

after that the woman lectured me about giving respect to the employer

"didn't you learn manners" she said in a monotone voice

and i just simply answered "No" after a few words of lecturing

the boy with the black hair said "what's your name?"

"Rin" i said then he walked off

i walked to Killua and said "bye Killua" then i ran off

**Akari's PO**V

**I am currently training in the forest on Whale island, I made a couple of animal friends there since I can use telepathy, hence i know what they're thinking.**

**In case your wondering what I'm currently wearing, I'm wearing a yellow tank top topped over with a denim jacket that reaches half of my stomach with long sleeves and red thigh high jeans and knee high white boots and my hair is tied in high twin pony tails.**

_"Its so boring here" I thought _

_just then I heard rustling in the nearby bushes, I stood up to a fighting stance_

"who's there, come out now" I said.

_Then I saw a boy a year older than me with black hair come out from the bushes with hands up trying to show he doesn't mean any harm, after that I lowered my guard_

"who are you?" I said.

" Hi my names Gon, Gon Freecs" the boy said while grinning.

I smiled back at him and said " HI my name is Akari Yukishiro"

"well Akari it's nice to met you, but why are you here?"Gon said not dropping his smile

"oh I used to travel with my sister but we decided we should split up for a while and meet up again later" I said still smiling

"oh!"Gon voiced knowingly

"than why are you in the forest?" Gon said

"like I said I was travelling with my sister until we split up but we never rented apartments or hotels or anything." I answered

"hmm..." he hummed

"Then why don't you stay at my place!" he suddenly shouted

"really!" I said, clearly surprised after he shouted

"yeah I'm sure Aunt Mito won't mind!" Gon said

"so you're staying with your aunt?" I said

"yeah" he said

"what happened to your parents" I mentally slapped myself after asking that. _"that's a stupid question" _I thought

"oh my parents died when I was a baby" he said seemingly unfazed by the question.

"I'm sorry that I asked you" I said sadly.

"It's okay I don't mind and aunt Mito's always been like my mom" he said

"oh okay" I started smiling again.

"you said you were travelling with your sister, what happened to your parents" he said

"hmm..., i don't know" I said unfazed by the question. _I was lying._

"I'm sorry" he said

"it's okay, I never knew what happened to my parents so I guess I never really cared" I said

"Oh..., well come on then are you coming with me" he said

"...sure" I said after some thought.

**After reaching the house aunt Mito greeted me with open arms and let me stay with them.**

**AnimeFreak168: well see you in the next Chapter**

**Noone168: i hope so :)**

**AnimeFreak168: of course we will :D**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting at the Hunter Exam

**Sorry about the last story '**

**It sucked, i' totally new in this so please go easy on me**

**Disclaimer: i do not own hunter x hunter **

**oh and did i told you that Rin is a Demon or have devil wings and tail ( search in the google for 'Grim Tales Minimandy' if you wanna know how it looks like) and Akari is a Wolf demon **

**I didn't did i so i'm telling you now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting at the Hunter Exam (they're still using the same clothes)**

**AnimeFreak168: We still washed it!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"I'm leaving now" I said in my usual monotone voice but a little bit cheerful

**(it's been 3 years and I stopped working at the Zoldyck Estate and going Back to my sis now )**

"See you next time" Canary said

I went to Killua and said " see you next time " in my usual monotone voice but with a little bit life and kissed his cheek then i went away

* * *

**Killua's POV**

_see you next-_

_my face turned red when she kissed me_

* * *

**Akari's POV**

"i'm going now, see you later, oh and Gon i had fun" I said and give a kiss on the cheek then i went away

* * *

**Gon's POV**

"see you later, i had fun-" I said and the next thing i know my face is red

"Thanks" she said then she left

* * *

**Akari's POV**

_after i said my goodbye i went on a ship and meeting up with my sis in a forest cuzz that's where we promised to meet up_

_when i arrived i already saw my sis waiting for me _

"heya, did you have fun at Zoldyck" I said cheerfullly

"yes" she smiled and answered in her usual monotone voice

"hey wanna spar, it's gonna be fun" I said cheerfully

"sure" she answered in her usual monotone voice

after awhile the spar kept going on till their tired , no one won

"that was fun" I said cheerfully panting and lying on the grass

"hmm" she just answered with a little bit more life than before

"hey, why don't we go to a town and play there while waiting for the hunter exam " I suggested

" okay " she said in her usual monotone voice

* * *

**3 years later (at the hunter exam ) (since its 3 years Rin and Akari is 11 years old so Killua and Gon is 12)**

**Anyway let's get on with it**

* * *

**Akari's POV**

_The Kiriko led us to the hunter exam site as our navigator once we arrived there a bean headed man gave us a number pallet_

_My number is #223 while Rin's #224_

" hey Rin why don't we split up we'll meet up once the exam starts, Okay" I suggested in my usual voice

"sure" she said in her usual monotone voice and puting up her hoodie .Then we split up

I weren't paying attention to the applicants that arrives and then...

"AKARI, IS THAT YOU!" someone said cheerfully and loudly

"GON, you're here !" I said **c****heerfully**

"so you came to the hunter exam " He exclaimed

"uh huh" I answered

"Oh right this is Kurapika " he said pointing at a blond teen " and this is Leorio " he continued while pointing to a man in a suit

"yo, so your Gon's friend huh" Leorio said

"yeah" i said

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_I was walking around until someone came up to me _

"Yo, i haven't seen you around before" someone said to me

I turned and saw someone approaching me

"hey, my name's Tonpa what's yours" he said

" Rin " i simply answered in my usual monotone voice

"Well Rin it's good to meet you, why don't we celebrate our acquaintance with some juice" he said handing me a can of juice

"sure" I said in my usual voice while taking the can of juice

_laxatives huh_, _fine_

just then someone said " hey, Tonpa-san " I realized i knew that voice and looked there and see a silver haired boy** (she's still wearing the hoodie )**

"Can I have more of that juice" he said "must be my nerves, I'm kind of thirsty" he continued

"Eh... oh, sure..." Tonpa said . then he mumbled about something

" worried , I'll be fine. I've trained." he said back "Poisons won't affect me" he said

"...killua..." I said in a very small voice but he was able to hear it

He turned back and looked at me for awhile and asked "what's you're name?"

I answered " Rin. Rin Yukishiro " still in my usual voice.

His eyes slightly widened and then...

"so you two know each other, I'll be going now" Tonpa said while walking away

"You entered the hunter exam..." I said normally

"yeah" he answered " you too " he continued

"yeah" I said

* * *

**AnimeFreak168: WOW, awkward much.** **LOL**

**Noone168: I know right LOL**

**AnimeFreak168: so anyway... see you next time**

**Noone168: uh huh :)**

**BYE!**


End file.
